


Slogan

by jhsdhalr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhsdhalr/pseuds/jhsdhalr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another of my daft pieces. Found this hanging around on my PC. It's a conversation between John and Sherlock, mostly about baked beans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slogan

"Are you STILL trying to write a slogan for that daft competition, John?"

"Yes. I'd like to win a Holiday in Tunisia and we eat Greens beans."

"I'd hate to go to Tunisia."

"You don't have to come with me when I win."

"You wont win, these competitions are a waste of time. Let me see what you've thought of so far. Let me see. Oh. You wont win with any of those."

"Sherlock, get off my lap, I can't see what I'm doing."

"I've thought of something."

"So have I and it isn't anything to do with beans."

"You're so easily distracted."

'It's your fault I'm distracted. You're very distracting. Now get off me."

"What about: Greens beans, great little beans, eat them hot, eat them cold, eat them from the fridge nine days old, put them in a salad, put them in a stew, throw them in the bath and---"

"That's no use at all, it's too many words and you're hopeless at rapping, Sherlock, please don't try again, you're making my head hurt."

"Well if that's how you feel I'll leave you alone then."

"Don't go off in a huff."

"I'm not in a huff. I am never in a huff."

"Would you really throw beans in a bath?"

"What?"

"Beans, Sherlock, in a bath."

"Have we got enough?"

"Last time you went shopping you bought 100 tins because they were on a special offer."

"It was a good bargain."

"Well. We've got enough to fill a bath anyhow."

"Forget about the slogan then, John, because I'd seriously like us to fill the bath full of beans and then---"

"You are weird. You know that."

"Yes, whatever, but the bath of beans, how about it?"

"Yes, alright. I'd like to see you covered in beans."

"And there's an added bonus too."

"What bonus?"

"John, you are so lacking in imagination. If we get hungry we can eat some of them, can't we."

The End.


End file.
